La llama eterna
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Los años han pasado para todos los caballeros, mejor dicho ex caballeros, todos llevan una vida "normal" y ya no recuerdan nada, ninguna batalla, ningún compañero, todos... menos Aioria... él recuerda todo lo que había sucedido... y recuerda el amor que nunca olvidó... una noche le narra a su hijo una extraña historia de amor.
1. Una historia

_**LA LLAMA ETERNA**_

_**UNA HISTORIA**_

_He visto pasar delante de mis ojos tanto dolor, tantos acontecimientos que me marcaron… he visto delante de mí tanta sangre derramada, como una marioneta… sé que a veces no está en mis manos hacer nada, pero nunca lo he entendido, hay veces que tenemos que ser simples espectadores y no más… pero yo… no lo entendía cuando era un niño, no lo entendía siendo un adolescente y ahora que soy viejo tampoco lo entiendo._

_Siempre fui terco como el que más y si me decían no, era sí… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, es de esas cosas que a menudo pasan en la vida y que aunque son propias uno no tiene una explicación coherente para ellas. Es más, juraría que si intentara explicarlas perderían su chiste._

_Sí… _

_La vida está llena de sin sabores, y dentro de esa extraña mezcla… ¡Qué delicia es!. Por nada del mundo cambiaría todas esas lágrimas, sangre y dolor… por que muchas veces después de ellas solo alegría era lo que recordaba… _

_¿Por qué las personas tan apasionadas como yo sufrimos más?_

_Tal vez por que solo nosotros sabemos reírnos de nosotros mismos, llorar por aquello que destroza, sangrar por el prójimo… amar… hasta que no te quede nada y aún así, siendo un despojo entregar todo… hasta no ser más que polvo… _

Aioria se había levantado de la cama en donde estaba sentado, hablando en aquel monólogo lleno de tristeza y amargura… pero lleno de esas ganas de vivir que siempre le hicieron especial entre los suyos.

Ahí estaba dormido un niño… un niño de no más de 10 años, acurrucado y perfectamente cubierto con las cobijas para atajar el frío inclemente.

No era necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta que el niño era idéntico a su padre, el mismo color de piel y los mismos ojos, su cabello era rubio, esa era la única diferencia, pero vistos uno al lado del otro era como ver dos gotas de rocío.

Los años habían pasado para todos, ahora los que habían sido caballeros eran ya lo que siempre habían soñado, hombres normales con vidas normales. Después de la guerra contra los dioses del Olimpo habían revivido una vez más, una última vez… pero todos habían perdido la memoria, era como sí de pronto se les hubiese borrado el cassette y empezaran una nueva cinta. No recordaban ser caballeros, no recordaban haber peleado y muerto… no se recordaban entre ellos, salvo los que estaban unidos por lazos de sangre, los hermanos, Ikki y Shun, Aioria y Aioros, Saga y Kanon… de ahí en fuera se puede decir que ninguno tenía relación con otro.

Muchos regresaron a sus patrias, otros se quedaron en Grecia.

Pero algo había pasado… por que desde el momento en que Aioria abrió los ojos a este nuevo mundo que se le ponía delante… nada había cambiado… por que a él no le habían afectado la memoria como ocurrió con los demás. Él recordaba absolutamente todo, sabía que había sido un caballero de Atena, sabía dónde estaba el Santuario Sagrado de Atena, sabía quienes eran sus compañeros y cual era su estrella… él lo recordaba todo como quien pasa las hojas de un libro entre los dedos.

Algunas veces trató de hablar de ello con Aioros pero este le tiraba de loco así que al león no le quedó más que guardar el secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón…

Aioria vivía con una mujer, la madre de aquel niño, su hijo… la había conocido de manera fortuita en Rodas, a pesar de los años aún les costaba trabajo entenderse a la perfección pues aunque hablaban griego las variaciones los llevaban a mirarse con interrogación a menudo.

Aioros vivía solo no lejos de donde él vivía, había tenido una serie de relaciones infructuosas y muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado buscar a Shura y ponérselo enfrente para ver si aún la sangre le bullía por él o si lo miraría como a cualquiera…

Estaba asomado en la ventana de la habitación, estaba nevando, era invierno, tenía la mano recargada en el cristal y observaba afuera como la calle se cubría de nieve virginal… una lágrima se resbaló de su mejilla, una sola… se volvió al niño que dormía y volvió a sentarse a su lado acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Egisto… a veces uno tiene que tomar ciertas decisiones, que aunque no nos gusten y sean muy duras… es necesario… así fue que yo tome la decisión de mi vida cuando tomé mi camino…-

Dijo el griego con los ojos perdidos en ningún punto de la habitación, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la chimenea con la hoguera pronta a extinguirse.

-Yo tenía 20 años… era un caballero dorado, del signo de Leo, mismo signo zodiacal al que pertenezco… terco como hasta ahora… rebelde y sobre todo amaba y vivía con tal desesperación como si ese día fuese el último en mi vida…-

*Flashback*

Shaka estaba sentado en flor de loto, se veía glorioso ahí sembrado en la oscuridad y simpleza de su templo… era como una perla en el molusco, concentrado como estaba ni había notado que palmo a palmo Aioria cubría la distancia hasta él, los ojos chispeantes de vivo deseo, de un amor loco e intenso, como solo él sabía amar… se acercó por detrás de él y lo abrazó por los hombros, luego con los labios en su oído…

-¿Pensabas en mí?.-

-Jajaja no Aioria… pensaba en que hace tiempo que siento el aire viciado, hay una perturbación en el cosmo… siento que el equilibrio está próximo a romperse.- Declaró Shaka preocupado.

-Lo sé, lo he sentido… ¿Tiene que ver con…?-

-Es probable… Aioria, me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo pero por ahora creo que es mejor que vigiles atentamente tu templo como yo el mío, no sé cuando sucederá… pero estoy seguro que lo peor se avecina…-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Por que me echas de tu lado como si fuese un perro al que ya te cansaste de cuidar…-

-Basta… ¿Vuelves con lo mismo? Para empezar has sido tú quien insistió en esta relación.-

-¿Siempre tienes que echármelo en cara?.- Preguntó molesto el león dorado mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y se alejaba enfurruñado.

Por una parte Shaka ya sabía igual que en la guerra del Hades que su lugar no era junto a Aioria, ya antes de ésta guerra Shaka lo había echado de su lado pues no quería que le llorara y sufriera pero eso había sido inevitable pues Aioria fue el primero en saber que Shaka estaba dispuesto a abandonar este mundo a manos de Shura, Camus y Saga… había sido el primero en correr a su templo, el templo de la virgen y había sido a quien más afecto esta muerte prematura… aún cuando Shaka lo amaba tanto sabía bien el papel que jugaría en esa guerra del Hades y sacrificó el amor inmenso por Aioria… y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo volvía a saber que sus caminos se alejaban… él ya no quería seguir más que nada por que no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a su compañero y si había aceptado seguir lo había hecho renuente a ello por que Aioria había insistido tanto casi como cuando lo conquistó la primera vez.

-Perdóname Aioria… perdóname por no darte todo lo que mereces, perdóname por no poder amarte hasta el final…-

Dijo en un murmullo inaudible en su lengua natal.

Aioria se había marchado de ahí molesto, pero no sabía bien por qué, por una parte pensaba en sí realmente era correspondido, por otra parte pensaba que tal vez algo le fallaba, que posiblemente en algo estaba fallando y por eso Shaka últimamente era así con él.

Partió al día siguiente al templo de Delfos para pedir a la sacerdotisa una predicción, llevó al cordero para el sacrificio y lo presentó a Apolo para poder recibir una respuesta a sus preguntas. Cuando la sacerdotisa lo vio, una anciana ya casi sin dientes, se le quedó mirando como si tratara de desnudar su alma y verle completo, con sus defectos y cualidades… Aioria se sintió más desnudo que nunca en su vida y bajo la mirada con timidez.

Tras sacrificar al cordero la sacerdotisa le dijo que formulara la pregunta que le había traído hasta el templo.

-Yo… quiero saber si los dioses darán su consentimiento para que esté junto a la persona a quien amo… quiero saber si esa persona me ama igual que yo a él.-

La sacerdotisa de pronto se rió como una loca y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona, Aioria frunció el ceño molesto, dada la importancia del problema le pareció una descortesía que se burlara de su pregunta.

-Sabes bien cual es la respuesta, sabes que te ama, eso no es lo que has venido a preguntar, sé más específico, si no eres sincero en tu pregunta los dioses no podrán darte una respuesta concreta y solamente será una predicción al aire…-

En ese momento la mujer revolvió las vísceras del animal muerto para examinarlas en lo que el caballero dorado hablaba y fue esto lo que dijo:

-Quiero saber si los dioses nos han de mantener juntos… o sí nos han de separar… -

Dijo con firmeza y entonces la sacerdotisa pareció entrar en trance, parecía como si fuera víctima de una posesión o como si fuera producto de una droga, se agitaba y bufaba y parecía hablar en una lengua ininteligible, según se dice la primera lengua del hombre, los dos sacerdotes que la sostenían la soltaron y ésta se dirigió hasta Aioria le tomó con crudeza el rostro, encajando sus viejos y duros dedos en su rostro juvenil, obligándolo a que la observara y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que era ciega, tenía unas cataratas terribles en ambos ojos, y aún así le miraba directamente a los ojos como si viera normalmente, con voz gutural se dirigió a él.

-Sí, el amor los une, los une estrechamente, pero… el camino que habían mantenido juntos se vuelve a bifurcar, puedes optar por mantenerte atado a su lado hasta el final, pero será un corto tiempo… si decides esto tu sangre morirá contigo… vivirán felices sí, pero no dejarás nada en este mundo y acabarás por extinguirte… sin embargo veo que hay alguien más que aparecerá en tu camino… y veo que si optas por la otra persona trascenderás, tu prole vivirá y tu esencia no se perderá… tienes que sacrificarte tú o sacrificar lo que sientes…-

De pronto la mujer le soltó y cayó a sus pies, Aioria le ayudó a reincorporarse, ahora sí el corazón le pesaba como nunca y casi le costaba trabajo respirar… algo muy pesado tenía en el pecho… le hubiera gustado meterse a un hoyo negro y desaparecer… arrastrando los pies salió de ahí de nuevo rumbo a Atenas, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer.

*Fin del flashback*


	2. Finales y Principios

_**FINALES Y PRINCIPIOS**_

-Como ves Egisto me encontraba delante de dos caminos y entre ellos estaba aquel a quien yo amaba más… ¿Cómo podía yo decidir entre todo aquello que siempre quise? Amar a alguien y que me amaran de la misma forma… o tener un hijo a quien dejar todo lo que era, trascender como ser humano…-

El niño se movió en su lecho y se descubrió un poco, Aioria lo volvió a cubrir cuidadosamente tocando su mejilla infantil con la punta de los dedos.

-Sé que no comprendes bien lo que te digo… es difícil de entender… y te preguntarás que hago entonces con tu madre aquí… la quiero… la quise desde que la vi… tal vez por que vi en ella el mismo fuego con el que veía la vida yo… como un par de locos que irremediablemente se atraen… y su cabello rubio… me recordaba tanto al de aquel hindú… ¿Qué tontería verdad?.-

*Flashback *

Esa misma noche que llego a Atenas fue directamente al templo de Shaka, era ya muy noche y todo el Santuario dormía, pero él… no podía esperar más, cada minuto era peligrosamente necesario… y definitivo. Entro casi corriendo y de igual modo corriendo irrumpió en la cámara privada de sus aposentos, ahí lo encontró tendido entre los cojines, en la colchoneta en el piso… así solía yacer por las noches… se arrancó la ropa casi hasta quedar desnudo… se le fue encima casi inmediatamente con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y temblando… temblando de miedo, de dolor… Shaka abrió los ojos asustado y estaba por protestar molesto cuando Aioria a besos por todo el rostro no le dejo ni hablar.

-No, no digas nada… solo no digas nada… una última vez, una sola para guardar para siempre… una para el resto de mi vida… por favor… no digas más… solo dame ese consuelo… no me digas que lo sientes… por favor… solo dime que me amas y que nunca me olvidarás… por favor…-

Suplicó, se había prometido no llorar y le costó trabajo mientras observaba los ojos azules serenos de Shaka… veía en ellos que muy aparte de lo que decidiera Aioria… él ya había tomado su decisión, ya había decidido… dejarlo… simplemente asintió y lo abrazó, apretándolo contra sí como nunca, besándolo intensamente… el beso de la despedida…

Y así… fundido los dos hicieron el amor aquella noche con tal lentitud, con tal parsimonia que parecía que deseaban seguir así mil días para nunca tener que separarse… para nunca ver llegar el final…

A la mañana siguiente se separaron y esta vez definitivamente, sin volverse el uno al otro por miedo de verse llorar y correr uno a los brazos del otro… para no mirarse y saber que aquel amor… era para siempre…

-Siempre te recordaré… Shaka…-

-Siempre te amaré… Aioria…-

Se habían dicho en voz baja de espaldas el uno contra el otro en el momento en el que cada uno siguió su camino.

*Fin del flashback *

-Pelemos juntos… caímos juntos… y luego nos regresaron a esta vida, yo sabía quién era él pero él no me recordaba, y estaba muy lejos de mí… en la India… un monje budista, un buen hombre como siempre lo fue… trabajé duramente, pasaron los años y con algún dinero me fui a la India un día… Aioros me dijo que estaba loco, que para qué iba tan lejos… y yo le dije… _"Por que allá está una parte de mi corazón"_… busqué… busqué en tantos templos… llevaba ya un mes allá… y estaba dándome por vencido hasta que fui a un templo pobre y muy humilde a la orilla del Ganges… estaba ya decepcionado y pensé que ese sería mi último intento… -

Aioria sonrió de aquella manera irresistible, a pesar de los años nunca había perdido ese encanto al sonreír, cosa que le encantaba al pequeño que ahora yacía en la cama.

*Flashback *

Caminaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mirando el sol ocultarse y reflejar de una manera hermosa en el Ganges. Ahí se topó con un monje y se le acercó.

-Hola hermano… disculpa, te parecerá tonto pero estoy buscando a uno de ustedes, un hombre de cabello rubio un poco más bajo que yo… se llama…-

-Shaka… ¿Cierto, hermano?.-

-¡Sí! Él… ¿Cómo sabes?.-

-Bueno es el único hermano que lleva el cabello largo y rubio, y que yo sepa es el único a quién se le ha permitido… desgraciadamente el hermano Shaka se encuentra muy mal, llegas a tiempo… puedes acompañarme…-

En un principio Aioria se sintió desfallecer de alegría al saber que al fin había dado con él, pero casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando se enteró por boca de aquel monje que estaba muy enfermo y sin preguntar más lo siguió.

Ahí estaba… finalmente… se le hizo trizas el corazón… estaba increíblemente delgado, unas profundas ojeras en sus ojos y los labios secos murmurantes… solo su cabello rubio seguía como antes, como lo recordaba… se acercó a él y tomó su delgada mano apretándola, sus ojos le miraban pero no le reconocía.

-¿Le conoces hermano?.- Pregunto el monje antes de dejarlo.

-Si… de mucho tiempo atrás… de otras vidas tal vez…-

-El hermano Shaka es muy querido por todos… pero no podemos hacer más por él… solo rezamos para que Buda lo acoja con él… la muerte solo es una etapa más…-

-Bien lo sabré yo…- Comentó enigmático Aioria, el monje salió de la humilde habitación, Shaka lo miraba tratando de recordarlo pero no podía, no conocía al joven griego ojiverde que tenía delante. –Hola Shaka… te lo prometí… nunca te olvidaría… me ha costado trabajo dar contigo…-

-No… disculpe… no le recuerdo… yo…-

-Shhh no digas más… la vida siempre se te fue en disculparte… no digas más… solo quiero saber que estarás bien, quería decirte antes que nada que yo sigo recordándote y que siempre lo haré…-

-El nirvana…-

-No… Shaka por favor no me hagas esto… no te vayas ahora que te he encontrado…- Suplicó Aioria llorando como nunca lo había hecho, llorando todo lo que no le había llorado a él… los ojos de Shaka tan perdidos por un momento brillaron con luz y reconocimiento y pareció un brevísimo instante el de antes, el elegante caballero de virgo… una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en sus labios mientras apretaba la mano de Aioria y sentía sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro demacrado.

-Aioria… discúlpame… siempre que te veo… veo lágrimas en tus ojos… tus ojos… me gustan más alegres… te recuerdo… te recuerdo en el último instante… gracias… por estar al final aquí… conmigo… me iré más feliz… hasta el último minuto de mi vida… he podido recordarte… yo…-

No dijo más… sus labios se quedaron cerrados y sus ojos también… ya no existía más… ya no en éste mundo… Aioria apretó los ojos y negó, como queriendo negarse a creer que aquello era verdad, se recargó en su pecho y siguió llorando.

-¿Por qué esa manía tuya de marcharte cuando yo vengo por ti? Shaka…-

*Fin del flashback *


	3. La llama eterna

_**LA LLAMA ETERNA**_

-Así fue como lo encontré y así fue como lo perdí otra vez… se me había escurrido de los brazos una vez más… había muerto de una extraña y mortal enfermedad… yo regresé abatido… y fui a Rodas… ahí conocí a tu madre… lo demás ya lo sabes… aún en las noches lo recuerdo, aún sueño con él, y aún escucho su voz… lo veo tan nítidamente que me parece que casi lo puedo tocar… aún lo amo y nunca podré dejar de amarlo… así es Egisto, cuando uno ama con tanto amor…-

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acarició una vez más su cabello rubio como el sol, sonrió… y le dejó ahí, echó un último vistazo a su habitación, al armario de donde Egisto juraba que salían toda clase de monstruos… rió por lo bajo y apagó la luz antes de salir de la habitación…

Luego con andar sereno fue hasta su habitación, aún estaba prendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche de su lado… y ahí estaba durmiendo plácidamente su mujer, acurrucada, se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba que Aioria regresara de darle las buenas noches al pequeño, pero había tardado demasiado… seguro a la mañana siguiente le reñiría por ello…

Se acercó a ella y le quitó los cabellos de la frente, le dio un beso delicado y la contempló en la penumbra.

-Eres hermosa… y una buena madre… pero mi lugar ya no está contigo… sé que lo cuidarás mucho y mi hermano te ayudará… le hace falta a mi hermano un niño a quien cuidar… debes perdonarme… te quise mucho… te adoré… eso no cambiará… pero en el corazón no se manda… yo amé a uno solo… y solo a él le entregué mi corazón… para siempre… tal vez por eso me decías que parecía que yo no tenía alma… él se la llevó… hace muchos años… cuida de Egisto… yo cuidaré de ambos… lo prometo…-

Acarició sus labios con el dedo índice y se marchó de la habitación… sentía que le punzaba de nuevo el pecho… sentía otra vez el hormigueo en el brazo y hombro… aquella punzada en el pecho… se llevó la mano al corazón tratando de aminorar el dolor pero no podía… seguía ahí y más intenso que antes.

Se recostó en el sillón favorito… en el que a menudo se echaba a leer o simplemente a pensar, el pecho dolía mucho más y le impedía casi respirar… sus ojos estaban llorando, resbalaban las lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos… pero sonreía, entre aquel llanto nostálgico sonreía, cerró los ojos…

-¿Así se siente la muerte?… Shaka… espérame… ya no tardaré más en llegar… ya voy a tu lado… Shaka… ya hemos esperado demasiado… ya no puedo esperar… no más lágrimas… no más perdones… cumplí mi palabra… siempre te recordé… y siempre te ame… Shaka… ahora te veo… Shaka…-

Había murmurado cuando la última lágrima escurrió de sus ojos y su corazón se detuvo…

Aioros lo encontró, llegó temprano en la mañana y lo encontró, a su cachorro, a su hermano menor muerto en el sofá… pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro…

Abrió los ojos verdes de golpe, saltó casi en la cama al reincorporarse, estaba cubierto de sudor y aún las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, respiraba agotadamente y se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

Shaka ya se había despertado y estaba a su lado sentado acariciando su espalda con mirada preocupada.

-¿Todo bien Aioria? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una pesadilla?.-

Aioria tragó saliva desesperado cerrando los ojos, se llevó una mano al corazón y volvió la vista hacía Shaka, le miró con ternura y asintió, una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, se abrazó a él desesperado apretándolo como si en cuestión de segundos él fuera a desaparecer.

-Te amo… siempre te voy a amar, aunque tu me echaras de tu lado te amaré para siempre… pase lo que pase te amaré… este amor será la llama eterna de mi vida… nunca menguará… siempre arderá aún después de esta vida… la llama eterna nunca se apagará…-

Shaka no comprendía lo que le decía, pero no comentó nada, le había llenado de ternura y un calor especial fluía por su piel al escucharle, lo abrazó con la misma pasión acariciando su piel morena, y sintiendo su corazón latir al mismo tiempo que el de Aioria lo hacía.

-Una llama eterna que siempre se incendiará…-

Susurró Shaka al oído de Aioria.

_**FIN**_

_**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_


End file.
